


Glyph of Prosperity

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Digital Art, Double Penetration, M/M, Magic, NSFW Art, Porn, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: To ensure the new year holds great rewards for the kingdom, the King's court Sorcerer proposed conducting a ritual deep in the woods with the king and a few trusted knights.





	Glyph of Prosperity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/gifts).



> For 8Verity8 ^3^ Sorry this took so long. Real life has not been lenient. Hope you like it :)

 

[Full image here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/16260/16260_original.jpg)


End file.
